Owing to the recent development of IT technology, a wearable device is a rising big issue in everyday life. Particularly, a function of sending a text message in a mobile device or a wearable device is one of major functions.
The main idea of a related art system and method for managing an electronic message (United States Patent Application No. 20110119258 A1) includes receiving an electronic message for a client, accessing database of preference configuration for the client, accessing database for obtaining resending information of the received electronic message, using the obtained information to calculate an importance value and a factor value for a message, and re-sorting a client's electronic message before sending.
However, when a message received by a user is forwarded to a third party in a mobile or wearable device environment of the related art, since a used word and expression may vary depending on an ambient situation and relationship with the third part, the user should write a new message in consideration of such situation and relationship, thereby causing a problem of inconvenience to the user.